


The Charm Professor

by L_VD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female!Severus, Gen, M/M, Male!Lily, Multi, Other, Professor Lily, Reverse role, bottom!Severus, pregnant!severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_VD/pseuds/L_VD
Summary: We all knew all along what happened to Severus that fateful night.But let me tell you a story about someone from another universe.The story was about someone, named Kris Evans, born in the first month end after New Year.Bad Summary, basically a Male!Lily journey in a reversed universe





	The Charm Professor

The man she had come to hate, was actually laughing when Voldemort speak in parseltongue so the snake cage open.

The serpent lunged forward, sticking her poisonous fang to his artery. He gasps for breath as his neck were being torn multiple times until the snake was satisfied.

She doesn’t know what to think when she hear nothing when he should have been showing fear, pain, or some pain escape from his lips, but then again, nothing came out. It was as if he was expecting this.

Voldemort swept from the scene. “This was a repayment for your subtle service for my cause. I regret nothing.” He said before he gone without looking back.

She doesn’t know what pull her to approach his figure. She also didn’t know what makes her to bend down, he look at her through bleary eyes, he reach her robe and pull her head close near his lips.

A sound horribly made come from the man’s injured throat, “My ... journal ... Obtain ... my ... journal ...”

“Smile ... For ... me ...” His whisper sounded desperate enough for her to actually comply.

 She smile, her lips barely stretching, even if it doesn’t reach her eyes it seems enough for him. His face look relaxed than he ever is in seven year she has observed him.

He closes his eyes, his face losing its colour at the same time as his body slowly colder.

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**Well, let’s rewind to a few year backward so we can see the boy before he grow old and die**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

He was five year old when he first does accidental magic. It was when he wanted to take a soccer ball from the top shelf in his home’s garage; he was hoping he could take it from there so he could hurry to join his friend from the neighbourhood to play.

Suddenly, the ball was flying toward him from the high shelf. He couldn’t believe his eyes for what just occur, could it because he has some super power like on the TV show?

He was excited to confirm if he actually have the oh-so-called ‘superpower’

And so, he tried to move his father’s old badminton desk.

It did move by an inch, but it was only a shake. However, he was a mere child, so after he verifies his newfound power, the little boy clasps his hand in front of his mouth laugh gleefully. He was a super hero! Was what his childish mind supplied.

He runs inside his house, ignoring what his intention as to why he was there in the first place. He was going to tell his parent about his supposed ‘superpower’ abilities.

When he opened the door he sees his sister sit in the living room while writing something. He looks around the house for them but it result him with nothing.

“’Tuney, did you know where Da and Mum is?” He decided to ask.

She paused from her work. “It’s Sunday, Dad is going out with his friend, fishing. Mom was still out, buying groceries.” He hummed in responses

“Why did you ask?” She questioned back.

“Well, there is something I want to tell them. But I guess telling you first will be fine too.” He shrugs.

He gestured for her to pay attention toward a book shelf. “Watch this,” He said with confidents in his face.

Ever so slowly he tries to move the book. The book did move, but it wasn’t just ‘move’.

It marched toward Petunia’s face, who was sitting in fear when she sees what her brother just did. The worst is it hit Petunia Square in her nose. He fears it might be broke from the impact as bloods were gushing from her nostril.

When she whimpered he step forward near her and touch her nose, it seems like a bad decision as the next thing she do is screaming at him.

“YOU FREAK!! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO??! KRIS YOU MONSTER, I REGRET EVER CALLING YOU MY BROTHER!!!”

“I–I-I’m sorry, ‘Tuney, it wasn’t supposed to happen that way–“

She cut his explanations short, her breath came as a pant from all the adrenalines she feel. “WHAT IS IT?! YOU PLANNED MORE THAN TO JUST HURT ME???!! ARE TRYING TO KILL ME??!”

As if it wasn’t enough a voice boomed from the front door in their house opening. “What is going on here?”

It was their father.

Petunia pointed an accusing finger at him. “H–HE TRIES TO KILL ME!!”

Their father frown, “Pet, it’s not right to reprimand your brother by such excuses,”

“BUT LOOK!! HE THREW A BOOK AT ME AND NOW MY NOSE IS BROKEN!!!!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. His father looks at him in disapproval.

“Kris, go upstairs.” He said flatly, his mouth a thin line.

“But–“

His father cut him.

“UPSTAIRS. NOW!” He yelled at him.

Kris trembled and scrambled to climbs the stairs that connect with his room and her sister.

He lies on his bed, covers his eyes, and closes his eyes. He was trying to sleep, but apparently it wasn’t going to work, so he tossed his bed sheet and decided to write his unfortunate turn of event that all went wrong into his journal. He refuses to call it a diary. A journal sound manlier, if that even a word.

After he finished the moon high in the sky, he jump at his bed, hoping tomorrow was a good day like any other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this till the end, however, it was yet to finish. I haven't decided a couple of thing.  
> I would like to ask your opinion.  
> Should I make Sev a Girl or a Boy?  
> Should I make him/her with straight pairing or slash?  
> Should I pair him/her with student from another school?  
> Would Sev need to be a natural carriage or using a potion?  
> Did you want Sev to get bullied by The marauder or Slytherine older student?  
> tell me in the comment below.


End file.
